


Sion awakens

by MaLHeM



Category: MaLHeM, Myself; Yourself
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mental Breakdown, Please Kill Me, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLHeM/pseuds/MaLHeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mal suffers to the hands of Damien (Hate), the memories he had rewatched awoken a new personality; whose intentions are yet to be known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sion awakens

**Author's Note:**

> ...

     Pain. That's all that remains ever since I first opened my eyes. Emptiness. That's what's around me and that's also how I feel. What happened? Where am I? Who am I? Why do I feel so empty and hopeless? I feel as though I am done; as if I shall fade away if a single breeze flew on by. I wondered to how I looked like and suddenly, a mirror appeared. Wild jet black hair with fish like black eyes. What was so wrong with me that I deserved to be alone? As I floated around in this empty space, I started to feel wisps of emotions. There was an inner battle here; not to mention three powerful beings. There was Love; a feeling I simply can't understand. A being who lived for harmony and for this so-called emotion. Yet, he was most likely defeated due to the fact that only miniscule remnants remain. Next was Hate; again, I can't understand. Here, was a being whose existence was to spread chaos and take enjoyment from other’s pain. Someone who wants to see this world burn. Ah yes, the third person who was here. They seemed to be a mix of both; leaning towards love greatly. I can feel it. The desire that I can feel from them, the desire to fade away from this plane. Did I have friends? I doubt they’d miss me if I just died. As I speak, I've been floating around aimlessly for hours on end. Nothing but black and a void of angst is all that I see. I can only cry from the sheer thought that I'm probably alone in a place I have no recollection of. I'm starting to wonder if time in this place is nonexistent since I can't seem to remember ever being hungry or tired (physically that is). How's about we play a game of “I Spy” to pass the time? I spy with my little eye, something black. Yep, you guessed it; space. Shouting would probably be the best way to find anybody in this situation but I can't seem to do that. Perhaps it's something I don't see myself doing. Whatever the case may be body is just not capable of doing that. I'm just useless. I can't find anybody. Maybe I was thrown away because of how sad and pathetic I am. My skills seem to be of lacking if I can't even track down an exit of some sort. Maybe I was from some prestigious family and happened to be some freak who was so irregular, that I had to be thrown away. My only regret, is that I didn't meet their expectations. That I was the sad excuse of a person that I am. “ ** _EVERYTHING'S GONE!”_ ** Wait. What was that?  **"**

**Author's Note:**

> Well this outta be interesting


End file.
